ci452fandomcom-20200214-history
Beverly Cleary
Beverly Cleary is an award-winning American children's book author born an only child in rural Oregon. The family lied in a farm but moved to Portland when Beverly was in second grade. This is where she learned she was in a lower reading level than her peers. She recalls that when she began to read more she noticed many of the books in the 1920’s growing up were mainly written in England and not many of those stories interested her. She went on with school and graduated from the University of California Berkeley in 1938 where she earned her Bachelor’s degree. The following year she received a second degree in library science from the University of Washington. This took her on to becoming a children’s librarian at a public library in Washington. In 1940, she married her now ex-husband Clarence T. Cleary with whom she had two twin boys. Her writing did not begin until 1945 when she became a full-time children’s book writer. Her first book was published in 1950, titled Henry Huggins. This book and the many others that followed it were based on her experiences as a child living in Portland. 'Theme/Motif: Realism and Humor' Beverly Cleary’s motivation and inspiration to write her children's books stems from her own experience with reading as well as working with young children who were nonreaders. This inspired her to write children’s books that were relatable to children and their childhood. These books realistically portray ordinary children in search of friends, fun and adventure with humor and seriousness being part of it. Even though she incorporates humor among situations children encounter or questions they ask, she also made it realistic to incorporate everyday problems and the solutions that children make with them. Writing Style/Artistic Style ' Beverly Cleary’s books were born after realizing that many children’s books were no appealing to their audience. When asked how she came up with her stories, she responds by saying ‘from my own experience and the world around me’. As a librarian she would be asked by children about the books that were about ‘kids like them’. The stories contain realistic situations and characters such as friends, a sister, a pet, a teacher etc. Her stories include dialogues that make it appealing to the reader and are easy to read. The incorporation of realism and humor makes her writing style ageless. 'Cleary Today It is safe to say that Cleary’s book are legendary. Even after years of being written, they continue to be read throughout schools, libraries and homes. Some critics mention the evolution in time and the decrease in safety of our neighborhoods in comparison to the one in Cleary’s books. Cleary herself acknowledges and laments that generations now entertain themselves with screens instead of going outside to play, like in her books. Even so, there is something that attracts and entertains children to her books, no matter the generation. “Cleary’s books both entertain children and give them courage and insight into what to expect from their lives.” Leonard Marcus, a children’s book historian, said. On another note to Cleary’s popularity, Rachel Richardson, an author and co-director of the creative writing center Left Margin LIT in Berkeley, California says, “Cleary’s stories are still entirely relevant to our messier, complex world. More than anything, Ramona stands for empathy in the face of misunderstanding. She reminds us how it was to be a child in a big world, needing to be seen, cared for, and reminded that we belong.” Here, Richardson references Cleary’s Ramona series, which seems to be so popular that it was turned into a movie in 2010 titled Ramona and Beezus, starring Selena Gomez. “Cleary was an early pioneer of emotional realism in children’s writing, respecting young readers enough to write about the feelings provoked by the joys and embarrassments of the world as it was, for children and their allies, animals.” Sarah Larson, a staff writer at The New Yorker writes this in her article titled Beverly Cleary, Age 100. 'Awards' Cleary has won over thirty awards and honors, including the following: 1975 Laura Ingalls Wilder Award 1978 Newbery Honor Book, Ramona and Her Father 1980 Regina Medal 1982 Newbery Honor Book, Ramona Quimby, Age 8 1984 Newbery Medal, Dear Mr. Henshaw 1985 Everychild Award 'Works' * Henry Huggins,1950 ' * 'Ellen Tebbits,1951 * Henry and Beezus,1952 ' * 'Otis Spofford,1953 * Henry and Ribsy,1954 ' * 'Beezus and Ramona, 1955 ' * 'Fifteen,1956 * Henry and the Paper Route,1957 * The Luckiest Girl,1958 * Jean and Johnny,1959 * The Hullabaloo ABC, 1960 * The Real Hole,1960 * Leave It To Beaver, 1960 * Beaver and Wally,1961 * Here's Beaver!,1961 * Two Dog Biscuits,1961 * Emily's Runaway Imagination,1961 * Henry and the Clubhouse,1962 ' * 'Sister of the Bride, 1963 * Ribsy,1964 ' * 'The Mouse and the Motorcycle,1965 * The Growing-Up Feet,1967 * Mitch and Amy,1967 * Ramona the Pest,1968 * Runaway Ralph,1970 * Socks,1973 * Ramona the Brave, 1975 ' * 'Ramona and Her Father,1977 ' * 'Ramona and Her Mother,1979 * Ramona Quimby, Age 8,1981 * Ralph S. Mouse, 1982 * Dear Mr. Henshaw, 1983 * Ramona Forever,1984 ''' * '''The Ramona Quimby Diary,1984 * Lucky Chuck, 1984 * Janet's Thingamajigs,1987 * A Girl from Yamhill,1988 * Muggie Maggie, 1990 * Strider,1991 * Petey's Bedtime Story, 1993 * My Own Two Feet, 1995 * Ramona's World,1999 ' 'References https://www.harpercollins.com/authors/beverlycleary/ http://www.beverlycleary.com/about.aspx https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcT5hsD2PbY&feature=youtu.be https://www.biography.com/writer/beverly-cleary https://www.britannica.com/biography/Beverly-Cleary https://www.nytimes.com/2011/04/10/books/review/profile-of-beverly-cleary.html https://lithub.com/how-ramona-quimby-helps-kids-make-sense-of-this-unstable-world/ https://www.newyorker.com/culture/sarah-larson/beverly-cleary-age-100